dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Mock 5
Mock 5 is the third part of the 9th episode in season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. In this episode, Dexter competes in the big race down Volcano Mountain while trying to beat Mandark. Plot Dexter enters a soapbox derby (initially against his father's will because Dee Dee supposedly "died" from crashing into a turtle, but then he changes his mind on the condition he does it in memory of Dee Dee) but Mandark is going up against him. Dexter will face Mandark in the Big Race to honor her sister and beat him. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Dad *Monkey Quotes "I'm Dee Dee, Dexter's older sister, who two years ago crashed up in the Volcano Mountain Race and was never heard from again! Except I was heard from again, it's just that my Dad likes to exaggerate and he got mad at me because I broke his car and he wouldn't let me race again! Except I had to race again, it was in my plans, so sometimes I stow away in my brother's trunk so I can be close to the action and sometimes I secretly race under the disguise of Racer D, but I shouldn't have told you that!...(long pause) I've got a monkey!" -Dee Dee "Secretly, unknown to Dexter, a mysterious stranger is mysteriously watching..." -Narrator Trivia *This episode is a parody of, and tribute to, Speed Racer, the English dub of the 1960s anime Mach Go Go Go since the series has been airing on Cartoon Network at the time the animation is also a tribute to the anime to due to weird movements on the characters in some areas and the mouths not syncing up with the voices. *Dexter's role and racing outfit in this episode are a reference to Speed Racer, the eponymous protagonist of his series. *Mandark's role and racing outfit in this episode are a reference to Snake Oiler from Speed Racer who was also Speed's rival. *Dad's role and his outfit in this episode is based on Speed's father, Pops and is a reference to the character himself in the series. **The way Dad speaks in this episode is much like Pops who is a fast talker when he had a conversation with his son Speed as is to Dad's son, Dexter. *If Mom was in this episode, her role and outfit in this episode would have been based on Speed's mother, Mom Racer. *Dee Dee's role as Racer D in this episode is based on Racer X and she serves as a female counterpart of the eponymous character but changes from X to D. The other role she plays as is Spritle Racer, Speed's younger brother with Monkey included as the role of Chim-Chim. *Dexter's car, the Mark 5 is a reference to the Mach 5, while Mandark's car, the Villan is a reference to the Hydrophiidae. *In this episode, Dee Dee and Mandark do not seem to recognize each other despite having previously met and Mandark himself shows no attraction toward Dee Dee, instead being in love with her alter ego Racer D. It can be implied that here, they are just "following the script". **This also likely implies that this episode takes place in a different continuity or that Dee Dee simply did not recognize Mandark due to her usual idiocy and he did not recognize her due to her childish appearance and her explanation being too fast to understand as he was unable to tell she was Racer D despite her unintentionally telling him directly. **Another possibility is that the reintroduction was merely used as an exposition parodying the long and convoluted introductions and explanations often seen in Japanese animated media. *The turtle that causes both Dee Dee and Mandark to crash in their respective races may be a reference to the Turtle Shell power up used in Nintendo's Mario Kart franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:List of Dexter's Labortory episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Mandark Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes Without Mom